OQPromptWeek
by MGstars
Summary: Prompts written for OQ Prompt Party. Requested prompts for the fic Who is Regina Mills included.
1. The stranger next door

_A/N : Here's my contribution to OQPromptParty and to prompt 61 : After a blackout, heavily pregnant Regina ends up stuck in an elevator (or another place, whichever you prefer) with a stranger. Unfortunately, her water breaks and Robin has to help her deliver her baby. _

_Thank you Anastasia and Manuela for the incredible betareading job you've made!_

 _Also, apparently, this OS should be read while listening to the song : Someone to you, by Banners. The lyrics certainly fit the story._

 _Please, don't forget to leave a review on your way out!_

 _Enjoy! (I hope)_

* * *

 **The stranger next door**

" _Wait!_ Please, hold the door!"

Robin's hand instinctively comes between the two doors, forbidding them from closing thanks to the sensor. He peaks his head outside, catches sight of a heavily pregnant brunette coming his way.

She stumbles inside, holding a small suitcase, heavily breathing she leans against the wall immediately.

"Thank you!" She breathes, her eyes closed, hands bracing her belly, brow furrowed. "Lobby, please."

The button is already pushed as it's Robin's destination, too. Instead, he stares at the woman, at the way her jaw clenches, how she's crisped and obviously in pain. She doesn't look familiar to him, but yet, he can't say he knows his neighbors very well. Or at all.

"Are you alright?"

She looks at him for the first time then, letting him face two dark shining eyes reflecting incredible distress just as well as astonishing beauty.

"Yeah." She draws a long and deep breath out. "Contractions."

"Are you in labor?"

"Think so- _ohhh"_ she says.

She doubles over, and Robin slowly approaches her, cupping her elbow gently. He doesn't want to sound intrusive, but he can't really stand there and watch her suffer in silence, can he?

"That's okay. It's gonna pass. Just breathe slowly."

He expects her to scold him for the familiarity he talks to her with, however she does not. Instead she does as she's told, focuses on her breathing until, slowly, the pain seems to subside, then disappear.

"How close are they?" He asks when she leans back with a sigh, wiping her forehead with her sleeve.

"I don't know. Maybe every five minutes."

"How is it that you're not at the hospital yet?"

She chuckles, her facial features turning into a painful grimace. "I was cleaning my place when the pain started, so I assumed it was due to the extra effort. But then my water broke, and it finally clicked. The contractions were already close by the time I got off the phone with my midwife."

"Do you have someone to drive you to the hospital?"

"I've called a cab."

Robin smiles reassuringly, releases her elbow and steps back. "You're all settled then. You'll be there quick-"

He's cut off when the elevator shakes and the lights flash. They lose their balance, catching themselves at the last second on the handrail. The woman lets out a small shriek in surprise, probably in pain too as she clutches her belly as if she's having contractions again. Between two blinks of light, Robin sees her bend forward, crouch and press herself against the wall, holding the barrier with as much strength as she can muster in her condition if her white knuckles are any indication.

He's not much more stable himself, closes his eyes and tries to stay calm while he feels panic rise within him. He hasn't been fond of elevators after he got stuck in one for twelve hours in his youth. He usually uses the stairs as much as possible.

But here's the thing. He just moved into the apartment of his dreams, spacious, modern, with hardwood floors and floor to ceiling windows, drowned by daylight, though with just one a disadvantage: its location. It's on the 44th floor.

Even though he instantly fell for this place (he has to admit that the amazing view triggered something in him), his doubts made him seek for his friends' advice; after all, they know him better than anyone.

Tuck advised him to keep searching for a little longer if his doubts were so strong, just to confirm that place was the one he truly wanted, although he warned him about the risk of it getting sold by the time he made his decision.

John, always the romantic one, warned him that finding the ideal apartment doesn't happen very often and it was worth the shot.

And Alan… Alan threw all his statistics at him, as he often does. He noted that there's only so many chances for him to be stuck in an elevator, let alone die in one, that it might have happened to him once, but that was because the place he used to live in as a child was a hovel. This apartment, on the contrary, is newly furnished, freshly painted and clean, the entire building sharing the same characteristics. So, Robin was convinced by his friends that his fear wasn't rational, that everything would be fine.

Except it hasn't even been two weeks since he moved in and Alan's stats are ready to be thrown out the window.

Damn it!

"Are you okay?"

Robin jumps at the voice, opens the eyes he hadn't realized he had closed, to discover that the main lights are off in the still unmoving elevator, just the small emergency light is on - probably thanks to the back up generator - allowing him to see his surroundings.

Well, he's not dead yet, so there's that.

"Sir?"

There's a hand on his shoulder, and a shadow hiding the lights from him, so Robin shakes himself out of his daze. He meets the dark eyes of a woman, who's staring at him with concern.

Right! The pregnant woman he held the elevator's doors for. Poor thing. If she was lucky, she wouldn't be stuck with him inside a broken elevator while…

"You're in labor!" he exclaims, reality coming back to him in waves. He straightens his spine, while she slowly leans backward, sitting down in front of him.

"Uh… yes," she replies, evidently confused. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit lost right now."

Robin shakes his head, focuses in his attempt to come back to his senses, to remember what has happened.

Oh, yes! He was telling her how everything was going to be just fine. Next time he'll keep his mouth shut! _If_ there even _is_ a next time.

"Yes, yes. It's just..." He rakes a hand through his hair. "I hate elevators."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "You live on the 44th floor."

Robin throws her a suspicious look.

"How do you know that?"

"You held the elevator door for me and," she rubs her belly in circles, stops for a second, breathes deeply. "I heard you move in. I live in the apartment next to yours."

Robin's eyes widen and his mouth drops open. How did he not notice her before? And then his gaze is drawn by her moving hands, and he realizes… right! Pregnant woman. About to give birth. Probably on maternity leave for the past few weeks, and he's barely been home lately.

"We never met though… until now," she adds with a shrug.

"That's for sure. I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you."

She looks a little embarrassed, but a slight blush creeps up on her cheeks, looks down.

"So we're stuck here?" He asks, to change the subject, and because he has nothing else to say.

"I'm afraid so. I pushed the button to make the doors open but it didn't work."

He gets up, moves carefully towards the doors, a hand coming flat against the metal. "Maybe I can try to open them myself."

"I would help but-" she says, waving her hand towards her abdomen, but Robin shakes his head.

"No. You rest. You're in labor, you're gonna need all your strength later."

She scoots backward, her movements slow and measured until her back rests against the wall, as he inserts his fingers in the small space between the doors.

And then, he pushes as hard as he can to separate them. He does so until he lacks the air to breathe, humphs soundly as he stops the effort.

"Okay, one more time."

But his second attempt isn't more successful. The doors haven't moved an inch.

"Here's for my pride." Robin chuckles. He scratches the back of his head, looks at her guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"That's not your - _ohhh_ \- fault."

She shuts her eyes tightly, wraps her arms around her rounded belly while she breathes soundly.

Robin's by her side a second later.

"Take deep breaths. Yes, like this. You're doing great."

"How do you know that?" She asks lightly, smiling a little, probably teasing him, but he doesn't care if it helps her relax. He's not really keen to help deliver a baby today.

"I've watched movies." He shrugs, giving her his most charming smile.

"Those are girl movies." She counteracts with a smirk.

Robin's chuckle is deep and genuine.

"I have weird tastes."

"Are you calling _my_ tastes _weird_?" She accuses between two breaths.

"Oh! Uh… no! I meant that I have weird tastes for a man, that's all!" He hurries to answer, a bit embarrassed, even though he knows she was joking.

But she seems to be dealing with a stronger contraction, because she doesn't reply. Instead her face twists in pain, fingers closing over her dress, eyes screwed shut.

Robin supports her with a hand on her shoulder, but he doesn't dare speak again.

She exhales deeply when it fades, lets her head fall backward.

"Maybe you should call someone?" Robin offers. "Your husband, your parents? Give them a heads up."

"We should try to understand what's going on first, don't you think?" She tells him sympathetically with a duck of her head.

Robin chuckles embarrassedly. She's right! He should have thought of that first.

"Of course. I'm going to-"

He's searching for the emergency call button when she cuts him off.

"I'm Regina by the way." She holds her hand out, and he stares at it for a second, caught off guard.

"Oh, yes! Yes, I'm sorry, where are my manners?" He laughs sheepishly, shaking her hand. "I'm Robin. Very nice to meet you, Regina!"

"The pleasure is mi - _ohhh_ \- mine." She says in a pained wince.

This time, Robin doesn't lose his focus and turns towards the emergency button. It's one thing to tell her how to breathe, something she knows perfectly well how to do, and another thing to help her out of this tricky situation. To achieve the latter, he needs to find a way to get them out and allow her to be taken care of by specialists in a proper environment.

When he presses the emergency button, several rings are heard, resonating in the confined space, and Robin waits, whispering _Come on!_ repeatedly until finally, _finally…_

"He- hello?"

Robin almost jumps on the wall, half screaming. "Hey! Do you hear me?"

"I do. What can I do for you, sir?"

"My name is Robin Locksley. I'm with a woman named Regina…" he turns towards her, and she mouths _Mills._ "Mills. We're stuck in the elevator! There was a breakdown or something, now I can't open the doors."

"I just localized you. There's been a general blackout. The entire block is out of power."

"Can you get us out?"

"We're doing everything we can, sir."

" _No!"_ Robin cuts him off sharply. "I think you didn't understand my question. " _When_ are you going to get us out of here?"

"Sir, like I said, we are-"

"I have a nine-month pregnant woman with me who's having contractions every-" he looks over at Regina again, who's doubling over once again, exhaling shakingly, her face contorted in pain. She lifts a hand, shows two fingers. "Every _two_ minutes! So I don't know what the hell you're doing, but you better do it quickly! Unless you want a baby to be born in this elevator!"

He's yelling now, is thrown between panicking and going to Regina, trying to reassure her as convincingly as possible with lies and pretenses that everything is going to be okay when he truly has no idea of what's going to happen.

There's white noise coming from the intercom, then silence for a bit, only broken by Regina's whimpers and humphs, until the white noise is back, followed by the sound of someone catching the phone on the other side.

"Mr. Locksley?"

"Yes!" Robin replies with relief. "I'm here!"

"Hi, I'm Chief Humbert. You can call me Graham."

"I'll even buy you a bottle of good wine if you tell me you're working on getting us out right now."

"We are, we put you on top of our emergency list. But it's still gonna take some time."

Regina's scream cuts off the man's speech. Robin jumps and turns to look at her, at the way she seems to be in so much distress, but at the same time struggles - and manages - to stay in control of the situation.

Graham's voice resonates around the confined space again. "More time than you have." Robin looks at the intercom in horror. "I'm sorry, Robin. I'm afraid you're gonna have to deliver this baby."

" _What?_ " Robin's jaw drops. He looks back to Regina, who's gripping the handrail tightly with her eyes screwed shut. Pain hasn't left her face, but now there's something else there as well, something that Robin interprets as realization.

She's in a much worse situation than him, Robin realizes, so he concentrates, repeats in his head that everything is going to be alright, that help is on its way.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket, intending to contact a hospital or anyone who could help, but there is no signal.

He turns towards Regina, looking at her in question, and she shakes her head in return. Her phone is by her side; she must have already checked.

When he faces the intercom again, he's calmed, speaking in a sturdier voice despite the lump in his throat.

"Can you at least call someone who can guide me through this? Our phones don't have reception in here."

"I'm already working on that. Don't worry, Robin. We aren't going to let you down."

Robin closes his eyes and exhales softly. "Alright. I'm going to check on Regina. Work as fast as you can."

He doesn't wait for the answer, but instantly joins the woman on the floor, his hand instinctively covering her shoulder.

"Did you hear that man?"

She nods breathily.

"Are you ready?"

She looks up a little, attempts a small smile. "Do I have a choice?"

"Right!" Robin chuckles. "Let's get you more comfortable." He looks around, glances at her suitcase that has fallen flat on the floor next to her. "Do you have anything helpful in there?"

"A pillow." She breathes, holding her hand out for the bag.

Robin throws her a raised eyebrow, grabs the suitcase and pulls it towards them. "A pillow?" He questions while she tugs on the zipper.

"The hospital ones are not really comfortable."

"How do you know -oh!"

He stops himself when he finds the answer to his question.

"You've spent a lot of time there," he states, to which she nods.

"More time than I would've liked to."

"I'm sorry." And he is, really, even though he doesn't know why she had to be there, but well, _hospitals_ , right? It screams pain just when you say the word. "Maybe we should ask Graham to call your family, now that we know you probably won't make it to the hospital in time."

She gives him a sympathetic smile. "I have no one."

"Your husband?"

"No one," she repeats in a hushed voice.

"Oh…" Robin looks down, suddenly taken off guard and at a loss for words. He doesn't know what this means, and it's not the time to ask. "Well, today you have me," he says with a confident smile, hopefully a reassuring one.

He tilts his head towards her suitcase, and she nods, gives him permission to take what he deems useful.

She wipes her forehead with fingers surprisingly steady, leans back against the pillow, laughs a little. "I'm sorry I'm putting you in this position."

"Yours is worse than mine." Robin shuts his eyes and mouth when he realizes how that just sounded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"That's okay." Regina waves him off, breathing heavily between every sentence. "I'm," she licks her lips. "I'm fine. _Mmmh_ \- Let's say I had a feeling this day wouldn't go very well."

Robin, who is pulling out a couple of towels, stops mid-course. "Why's that?"

"Tough year," she replies.

"Is that why you're so calm despite this situation?"

She nods quickly. "Yeah." She breathes deeply, then adds with a dry chuckle, "I'm starting to think I'm cursed."

"I don't believe that. And I'm going to prove you wrong. You and your baby are going to be fine." He assures her, searching through her toiletry bag. "Do you have anything to sanitize my hands with?"

"In my pur - _ohhh_ "

This time it lasts longer. It looks like it's getting more and more difficult for her to overcome each contraction, and it catches Robin's attention, making him frown.

"What is it?" He scoots closer, urges her to reply, cannot do anything else, but witness her face torn by her pain, by the way she tries so desperately not to scream.

"I want to push!" She almost yells instead, bending over her stomach, hands clenched as she tries her hardest to hold back.

Robin desperately looks at her, unable to tell her what to do, ignoring everything about a child's delivery. But he just promised himself he's going to support her, and that's exactly what he's going to do.

When she relaxes a little, he takes one of her hands, links their fingers together, squeezes softly and looks her straight in the eyes when she lifts her head.

"I'm in this with you, alright?"

She nods wordlessly.

"We don't really know each other, and I don't know your story, but what I do know is that today, you're going to deliver a very healthy baby, and that you're going to become an amazing mom."

"So now you're predicting the future?"

"Houdini is my second name." He says with a wink.

Regina chuckles, then winces and starts rubbing circles over her abdomen. "Houdini was a magician. I think you meant - _ouch_ \- Nostradamus."

Robin's brow shoots up as he finds the sanitizer in her purse.

"Whoever suits you best." He shrugs and smiles. And then, he roots himself in front of her. "Alright. This is going to become really awkward, but I think I'm supposed to check what's happening…" He glances towards her pelvis. "Down there."

"Do you at least know what you're supposed to look for?" Regina asks on a light tone.

"Can we pretend that I do?"

She chuckles, leans her back down against the wall a little more so that she's almost lying on the floor of the elevator and begins to pull her dress up.

" _Robin_? _Robin, are you there_?"

Graham's voice is back, and Robin looks over at Regina, who tilts her chin towards the intercom.

"Yes! Any good news?"

"I found someone who can help you with the delivery."

"Thank God!" Robin shouts, then opens wide and shocked eyes at his own reaction, immediately apologizing to Regina, who laughs softly in relief through her painful mask. "And about getting us out of here?" He asks on a more serious tone.

"Working on it. We're in the building, but it's going to take us a while."

"A midwife on the phone is better than nothing," Regina points out, to which Robin agrees. It's a better alternative to what they had two minutes ago, with him bent between her legs in search for God knows what.

"Hello?"

A high-pitched and shy voice replaces Graham's, catching their attention.

Robin grabs Regina's hand when he hears her whimper, trying to fight a contraction, and she grips it back, clutches his fingers with force.

"Yes?" Robin replies.

"My name is Mary Margaret. I'm a midwife. We're going to work together to help deliver this little bundle of love, alright?"

Robin stares in astonishment at Regina when the shy voice becomes a cheerful one.

"Where did they find her?" He whispers.

"I don't know." Regina answers on the same tone. "But if she knows her job, I'll accommodate."

"Me too, but…" Robin can't help a small laugh. "Wow!"

"Hello? Are you still there?"

Oh, damn!

"Yes, yes!" Robin hurries to answer, and then clears his throat. "I'm sorry. So, what should I do?"

"How frequent are the contractions?"

"Really close!" Regina lets out a sudden scream, squeezing Robin's hand, her body tense. "I _really_ want to push!"

"Oh! Very well then, you must be very advanced."

"No kidding," Regina mutters, gritting her teeth.

"Robin, I'm going to ask you to examine Regina, alright?"

Robin lifts a sheepish eyebrow at the brunette, who nods and spreads her legs as he kneels in front of her.

He breathes in to give himself some courage. "I'm ready."

"Now, can you insert your fingers to check how dilated she is?"

"I'm _so_ sorry," Robin breathes to Regina, almost embarrassed, but she's barely aware as her body is seized by another contraction.

"What do you feel?" The high pitched voice of the midwife questions.

Robin doesn't need experience to know what he feels.

"The head! I can feel the baby's head!" He shouts.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" He responds, a bit exasperated. How much more proof that this woman's in labor does she need? This midwife seems to have been taken out of a fluffy cartoon. "We've been stuck in here for an hour, and she was already in labor when she entered the elevator. Now how about you tell me how I can help her deliver this baby!"

The sound of an embarrassed throat clearing comes through the intercom, and then the midwife finally starts guiding him.

While Regina is finally allowed to push, Robin listens dutifully to Mary Margaret's direction, all the while not forgetting to reassure and encourage the very soon-to-be mother. Regina breathes and screams and goes through the ordeal with an incredible strength and calmness Robin's not sure he himself possesses.

Until…

A child's scream pierces through the cacophony of guidance and soundly breathing, shutting up everyone effectively.

Regina falls back against the wall with a relieved sob, staring at Robin who's wrapping the child into one of her towels, eyes glassy as he stares down at it.

He looks up at her with a toothy and emotional grin.

"You did it!"

He cuts the cord with a clean pair of small scissors, before he moves by her side, and hands Regina her baby, whom she welcomes happily.

"It's a beautiful little boy," he whispers, letting the mother admire her child, his tiny hand wrapping around her finger as she coos and rocks him softly.

"Hello, Henry," she greets, pressing kisses to her son's forehead and nose. "Welcome to the world, my little prince."

The child slowly quiets down, snuggled against his mother, held securely against her with one of her hands. Her other hand brushes his forehead affectionately and then moves to grab Robin's. And she means every word when she says, "I didn't do it alone, Robin. _We_ did it. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Regina."

" _Hey there! Is everything alright?_ "

They jump at the voice, as caught up in the moment, they've forgotten about the people on the receiving end of the communication.

"We're here, everyone's okay!" Robin says loud enough for them to hear.

"Hang in there, the power is about to-" As if on cue, the main lights turn on again, and the sound of the engine is heard, resonating like sweet music to Regina and Robin's ears. "Come back." Graham finishes.

"Yes!" Robin screams in victory, his fists above his head.

The baby startles at the loud mixture of noises, whining a little, but his mother cuddles and shushes him softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Robin apologizes, lowering his voice and hands.

"That's okay, I-"

The doors of the elevator open, cutting her off when the whole crew of the rescue mission appears behind them. Regina quickly pushes her dress down, but lets out a relieved sigh. Robin stares at them with a broad smile, getting up to face and greet them.

"Thank God! Took you long enough!"

A thin man around his thirties, with light brown short hair, steps inside.

"Miss Mills, Mr. Locksley. I'm Chief Humbert."

"Very nice to meet you in person, Graham," Robin says happily. He's about to shake the man's hand, but after considering where his hands have just been, he stops himself and nods instead.

"Likewise." He lowers his gaze to the mother and child. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

Someone awkwardly clears their throat behind him, and a small brunette with a pixie haircut steps in front of him.

"Sorry. Hi! I'm Mary Margaret!" She happily greets.

"Hello! Thank you for your help. Your instructions made things a lot easier."

She smugly smiles. "It was my pleasure. Now can I check on the new mother?"

It sounds like a question, but she crouches in front of Regina before anyone answers her, so none of them bother to answer.

She asks Regina several questions, peaks her head underneath her dress and then asks the firemen and paramedics to help Regina and Henry on a gurney so they can be driven to Northwestern Memorial Hospital where they can be properly examined and taken care of.

Regina goes willingly; she's all too eager to leave this place. But as she's about to be taken outside, she grips Robin's arm.

"Yes?"

He bends over her, can't help brushing the baby's cheek in the process. He's smiling like an idiot and he knows it, but well, the sight is just heartwarming and soothes the heavy dose of adrenaline they were subjected to for the past two hours.

"Thank you again, Robin."

"You don't need to thank me, Regina. I'm glad I was here to help. And I told you everything was going to be fine, didn't I?"

"You did." She chuckles, and then grows more serious, asks shyly. "Will you come and visit us?"

"Where?"

"At the hospital." Suddenly embarrassed, she adds quickly. "You don't have to! But… I'd like it. And Henry would like it, too."

Robin kindly squeezes her hand. "I will, Regina. After all of this, I think it's safe to say I'm not the stranger next door anymore."

Regina watches him with a bright smile.

"Definitely not."


	2. Who is Regina Mills - Apple of his eyes

A/N : There we go! My first prompt for OQPromptParty. They're all gonna be requested prompts for my verse WIRM. Today's prompt is : **Regina spends a day with her father in the stables, she's around 10 years-old.**

A special thank you to Sarah, Milly and Shay for their help.

As always, I hope you'll love it and... don't hesitate to review!

* * *

"Regina, are you ready?"

The loud sound of running resonates above Henry's head, followed by someone coming down the stairs at a fast speed. He rolls his eyes playfully, smiling broadly as Regina appears in the corner of the room and rushes towards him, her cheeks flushed. She comes to a halt right in front of him, holding herself straight, catching her breath and giving him a toothy grin.

"Yes, Daddy." She opens her arms to show him she really was ready. She's wearing light beige riding pants with a long sleeved white shirt and black chaps. Her long hair is braided tightly, and she is carrying her leather black gloves and riding helmet in one hand, her backpack in the other. "All set!"

Henry chuckles affectionately, cups his daughter's chin and caresses it softly. "Perfect, my beautiful Princess. Shall we go?"

But before Regina can nod, the firm clicks of high heels on the floor interrupt them, and Cora appears in the doorway, staring at them with pursed lips and an agitated frown on her face.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to run in the house, Regina? That's not the proper way for a lady to behave."

Regina straightens her back immediately, her smile fading as she looks down apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mother."

Henry sighs, pulling his daughter closer to his side protectively as he retorts to his wife. "She didn't do anything wrong, Cora."

But Regina's mother throws an offended look his way. "Nothing wrong? Our daughter is not a peasant, Henry. So she shouldn't behave as one."

"And she's not," he replies. "She's only ten, yet Regina has more good manners than all of the other kids her age. It's the weekend, we're going to the stables and I am not going to scold her for being excited about it. And you shouldn't either."

Cora takes a few threatening steps his way, glaring at her daughter, who presses herself even closer into her father's embrace, leaning her head against his side.

"She's _my_ daughter, Henry. I get to scold her when I believe it's necessary."

Henry begins to lead Regina to the door, only breaking eye-contact with his wife when his back is fully turned towards the door.

"And I'm her father. To me, there's nothing to scold her for." Giving a warm smile to his child, his thumb caressing her temple in the process, he says. "Let's go, Princess."

Regina attempts a shy smile and fearfully dares to glance at her mother's fuming figure in the hallway, glaring back at them. But another tug of her father on her shoulder makes her fully face the door, as they make their way out of the house in perfect silence.

xxx

"Daddy?" Regina asks shyly.

Her father keeps his attention on the road. "Yes, Princess?"

"Am I a bad girl?"

Henry frowns and tries not to hit the brakes as he's startled by the unexpected question. He quickly glances at his daughter, who is squirming in her seat while fidgeting with her seatbelt.

"Why would you think that, Regina?"

The girl shrugs. "I don't know. Whatever I do, mother never seems satisfied. And I try really hard, Daddy! I do, I _swear_! I don't know why it's never good enough."

Henry sighs. He knows Cora loves their daughter, but she never shows it, never initiates a loving gesture towards Regina. He's well aware that their daughter misses her mother's affection. It plays a huge part into why he always does his best to make sure Regina feels special and loved. Because she _is_. To him, she's the most precious treasure in the world, a true delight to have as a daughter, the person he loves most and to whom he'd give everything. Hearing her question the kind of person she is breaks his heart.

So he gently takes Regina's hand in his, and squeezes tenderly.

"Your mother is a scrupulous and punctilious person, Princess. She wants what's best for you, and that means that she'll always ask you to do your best." Sensing a _but_ coming from Regina, he quickly resumes. "She loves you very much, Regina. I don't want you to have any doubts about that. And _I_ love you more than anything. You are an extraordinary girl. Sweet, kind and respectful. My Princess, you are _not_ a bad girl. To be honest, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter."

He keeps his eyes on the road as he reaches a muddy ground, but he can see Regina's smile carefully appearing, her cheeks blushing.

"Really, Daddy?" She asks sheepishly, hesitant to believe it.

Henry hums quietly, releasing his daughter's hand to make a difficult turn, the wheels sliding on the ground, until he stabilizes the vehicle, puts the car in park and switches off the engine.

He turns to face his daughter for the first time since the conversation had begun, cups her chin and gives her the most tender and loving smile he possesses.

"Really, my Princess. Never question who you are. Never forget how loved you are. And if you ever do, come to me so I can remind you of how much you mean to me and how proud I am of you." He presses a soft kiss to her forehead, pulls back just enough to lock eyes with his daughter when he says, in all sincerity. "I love you, Regina."

His daughter's eyes are bright and shining with unshed tears, she bites her lower lip to try to refrain from grinning, but she fails and laughs happily, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his neck. Henry returns the gesture immediately.

"I love you too, Daddy."

He rubs her back for a few seconds, but doesn't linger as he knows the secret reason he brought Regina here today will please her enormously and it will put an end to her sudden doubts.

"Come on! Take your stuff and let's go see Rocinante."

She climbs out of the car with her bag thrown over her shoulder and runs around the vehicle to grab her father's arm. She is now grinning happily, practically dragging him towards the stables in a burst of impatience. Henry chuckles at her enthusiasm and fastens his pace to match hers.

"Hi, Will!" She greets the stable boy, as he is walking towards them.

"Hello, Miss Regina, Mr. Henry," the man says respectfully. "How are ya doin' today?"

"Very good, thank you Will," Henry replies with a nod. "Is everything ready?"

Will smirks and winks at the brunette.

"Aye, Sir. It is."

"Perfect. Shall we then?"

Will rubs his hands together, spins on his heels and heads towards the stables.

"Follow me!"

Regina does as she's told, yet she tugs at her father's sleeve eagerly. When she enters the stable, her dear Rocinante is standing in the middle, waiting for her. Regina's eyes light up. She looks up at her father, silently asking for his permission, which he gives her with a smiling nod.

She runs to the stallion and lets him nudge her shoulder, her hands coming up to catch the tip of his nose, her fingers scratching his forehead, then moving to his neck affectionately. She pats his neck, presses a kiss to his cheek. When Rocinante neighs and tap his hooves impatiently, as to tell her how much he wants to get out, Regina giggles, grabs the reins and starts leading the horse outside.

"Regina?"

The girl stops walking and looks up at her father expectantly.

"Yes, Daddy?"

Henry takes a step towards his daughter, brings his hand forward with the palm up, silently asking Rocinante's permission before caressing his nose.

"I have a surprise for you."

Intrigued, Regina's eyes grow wide, her jaw falls open slightly.

"I made a deal with Rocinante's owner."

"With Alice?" The brunette asks. She knows the woman a bit, met her a few times when she first started her riding lessons. She's Will's girlfriend, from what she understood, or at least the two share some kind of connection.

"Aye," Will steps in. "Ya see, as much as she loves riding Rocinante, work keeps her on the road constantly, so she doesn't have the time to come here anymore, let alone ride him. And I told her that you're fond of horseback riding, and are also an excellent rider. She also knows the depth of your relationship with Rocinante. He loves and trusts you."

Regina gazes at the horse and presses her forehead to his tenderly. "The feeling is mutual. We're partners," she replies when she looks up to the two men.

That's when Henry knows he made the right decision.

"Well, my Princess," he starts, Regina's eyes travelling up to his. "I'm glad to hear that. Because you're going to spend a lot of time with him."

His daughter frowns, confused. "What do you mean, Daddy?"

Henry meets Will's amused grin, and smiles back at his daughter. "What I mean, my darling, is that Rocinante is now yours. Alice has sold him to me, as a gift to you."

Regina doesn't react immediately. At first, she stares at her father with large skeptical eyes, probably processing his words. But when the shock has faded, when the news has sunk in, her face lights up, radiating with happiness as she squeals in excitement, while jumping in her father's arms, embracing him tightly and breathing a million of _thank yous_ in his ear.

She pulls back, beaming, the most beautiful vision he has ever seen, the sweet face of the ten-year-old looking at him with dancing stars in her eyes and a grin from ear to ear, as if he had just offered her the moon.

"Thank you, Daddy! That's the best gift _ever_!"

Regina turns to Will, meets his amused and satisfied gaze.

"Thank you, Will. Can I count on you to send my gratitude to Alice?"

"Of course, Regina. I'm sure she'll be relieved to know that you're Rocinante's new owner. There's no better master for him than you."

As if to tell them he agrees, the horse neighs, bumping his nose against Regina's shoulder, seeking her attention. Regina brings a hand to his neck, then to his forehead and scratching it tenderly.

"Are you happy too, Rocinante?" Regina asks, unable to suppress her grin.

The horse neighs again, and the brunette shushes him softly, reassuring him. "Yeah, handsome. Me too. Come on!" She gets in the saddle, and starts leading him towards the arena. "Let's ride for a bit."

Henry stays at his usual spot, watching his daughter in awe.

She never fails to amaze him. Her laugh as she jumps a fence reaches his ears, sounding like heaven. What did he ever do to deserve such a wonderful child? His heart swells with the everlasting love he carries for her, the overwhelming need to make sure that she's safe and happy, that no one will ever hurt her. He'd give his life without a second thought if it meant she would never have to live through any suffering or pain.

Will gives her advice, tells her to correct her posture, to keep her chin high. The man is young, but he's a competent teacher who had recognised Regina's potential quickly, and who had played a fair part in convincing Alice to sell Rocinante to Henry. Keeping Will as Regina's teacher and Rocinante's ostler had been a part of the contract.

"Your daughter has a gift, Mr. Henry," the man tells him while his eyes keep following Regina's progress.

"She does," Henry agrees. "She's passionate about it." He glances at his watch. "It's been two hours. Do you mind if she takes a break? I have planned a picnic in the meadow right behind the hill."

Will nods. "Of course , Sir." He steps on the fence. "Regina!" When she slows down her horse and turns her head in his direction, the man resumes. "That's enough for now. Go have lunch with your father."

"Alright. I'll remove his saddle and-"

But Will shakes his head. "Nah, I'll take care of it this time. You did great, you deserve your rest."

He pats her shoulder when she gets down from the saddle and winks at her.

"Thank you, Will." Regina pets the horse's forehead. "Thank you for the ride, Rocinante. I'll clean up your box this afternoon."

xxx

"So, I finish early on Tuesday because the English teacher is going to be absent. I thought that I could ask Moe to drop me off at the company?" Regina attempts carefully, but smiling widely. The only reason her father would refuse is if there would be an important meeting or project that would require all of his employees' attention and efforts. "If that would be okay with you, of course!" She clarifies before he has to remind her, taking a bite out of her sandwich and chewing slowly.

Henry chuckles. Regina is smart, and very aware of many things. She never takes offense at being given a no, she knows that he would never refuse unless he has no other option.

"It works for me, my Princess." She beams at him then, his smile growing at the beautiful sight of his happy child. "You can start doing your homework in my office, and if you're done early enough, you can go and make sure Jefferson is actually working and not flirting with one of the interns." He sends his daughter a wink that triggers one of her wonderful giggles. "And then if you want, you can ask Daniel if he's available to come over and have dinner with us."

Regina giggles again, and she wipes the corner of her mouth with her napkin and swallows.

"You know he never says no to me, Daddy!"

Henry laughs heartily. That is true. Daniel loves Regina so much, and the older man is glad he chose him as her godfather. Their relationship is a delight to see, he would do anything for her, and she adores him.

It is not hard to love Regina. Many people at the company are fond of her, always eager to have a chat with her whenever she comes to visit, explaining what they're doing in simple words so she can understand. Henry's daughter is young, but people already appreciate and respect her, and not only because she's next in line to be head of the company. People are genuinely interested in this young girl who's very gifted and who's sweetness comes so naturally, she's beautiful and two feet planted firmly on the ground, as Regina knows exactly what she wants and she isn't afraid to tell people exactly that.

 _She'll be a great CEO_ , Henry thinks proudly.

His hand reaches for one of her dark locks, toying with it for a second, the action drawing his daughter's attention and curiosity.

"What is it, Daddy?"

Henry shakes his head, his thoughts interrupted as he meets his daughter's amazing dark eyes.

"Nothing, my Princess. I'm just extremely proud of you, that's all."

Regina gives him a toothy grin, one that reminds him that his _oh_! so smart daughter is still a child, that Regina is only 10. Sometimes, her incredible mind and adult manners make him forget this important detail.

"But don't grow up too fast, alright?" Noticing her puzzled look, Henry clarifies. "You're only ten. Stay my little girl for a bit longer, Regina." He cups her chin tenderly, scoots closer and kisses her forehead. "Promise me."

Regina bites her lower lip shyly, blushing and leaning against her father's shoulder, his arms wrapping around her small frame.

"I promise, Daddy."


	3. Who is Regina Mills - Her fateful day

A/N : Day two of OQPromptParty, and here's a new prompt : **The day Regina's father died, and she has to stay with her mother, who's heartless and cold.**

As you can guess, angst is more than present here. It's short, but I hope you'll like it just as much.

And please don't forget to leave a review before closing the page ;-)

* * *

Regina can't look away. She can't move. She can't _breathe_.

Daddy is dead.

Daddy is _dead_.

He's gone and he's not coming back. And Regina feels like a three year-old again, waking up in the middle of the night to a room engulfed in darkness. She lost her mentor, her best friend and the house feels cold and dark without his warm and comforting smile to light it up.

This room, where she has spent so many happy moments, has now become one that only reminds her of pain, grief and death. Being in this room has now become unbearable.

 _He was lying right there,_ Regina remembers while glancing at the spot on the carpet next to the desk. She had seen how the paramedics had carefully placed him in a black body bag. It had only happened a few hours ago, yet everything's still fresh in her mind, the images of the scene replaying over and over again as if it was happening just now before her eyes. She can't look away from her father's office, feels her eyes burning with tears and exhaustion but still, she stares at _that_ spot. The one where everything changed.

"Regina?"

The young brunette jumps, her thoughts interrupted. She quickly wipes away a tear that had made its way down her cheek before straightening up and readying herself to face her mother.

Cora makes her way over and stops right in front of her daughter. "There you are. I've been calling you for five minutes. Dinner is ready. Come."

Regina shrugs and sniffles, wraps her arms around herself and rests her head against the doorframe. She can't bring herself to have dinner at the large family table, not without Daddy. It's too soon after losing him, the thought alone is just… _unacceptable_.

"What if-" Regina starts, looking up at her mother with eyes full of hope and expectation. "What if we have dinner at the coffee table? Just you and me? Maybe we could look at some old pictures?"

Cora's eyes widen in shock as if she had never been more insulted in her life. "And why would we do that, dear?"

"To spend some time together, and to remember him. You know, as a way to honor his memory?" She attempts shyly, scrunching her nose. "I know he'd like that. Daddy and I used to look through old photo albums together sometimes."

Her mother purses her lips, an unimpressed frown appearing on her face.

"Don't act so foolish Regina. Your father is dead, dear. Looking at old pictures is not going to bring him back. Honestly Regina, the maid has better things to do than to remove stains out of the cushions because you felt like honoring your father by having dinner in our very expensive and very exclusive couch. You know better than to eat at the coffee table like an uneducated farmer who has never set foot in civilization. "

Regina's eyes well up with tears at her mother's comments and she barely manages to blink them back. Showing any sign of weakness in front of Mother would only add fuel to the fire and make her even more agitated and angry.

"But-"

Cora stomps her heel on the floor to shush her. "Are you going to have dinner in the dining room like the civilized person I expect you to be ?"

Regina looks down, stares at her feet and considers her different options. She will probably get hungry at some point later in the evening so maybe she should just… but when her gaze meets her mother's cold hard stare, she instantly changes her mind.

"I think I'm going to lay down for a bit instead. I'm really tired."

Having to sit through dinner with her mother who is blatantly ignoring her daughter's emotional distress would only rub even more salt in the wounds left behind by her father's very recent death. More so than an evening without eating ever could.

So Regina turns on her heels and heads for the stairs, desperately trying to hide her tears and her bleeding heart.

"Goodnight, Mother."

* * *

So, what do you think?


	4. Who is Regina Mills - Her grieving day

A/N : Oh oh! Surprise! Since the previous one was extremely short, this is your second prompt today! It was initially written for the same prompt as "Her fateful day", until I realized I had misread it. It still fits the following prompt : **Regina after her dad died and before she met Robin.**

I warn you though, it's still... quite angsty. I mean... That's WIRM. Hopefully you'll like it. I loved it too much to delete it so I decided to keep it as an extra prompt for you guys ;-)

* * *

Today is a sunny day, with a bright blue sky and the sun's warmth radiating over the small town of Storybrooke. The cheering chirping of birds announces the beginning of a warm summer and sunnier days, yet Regina has never felt so shaken and alone, lost in darkness.

How could this have happened?

Why did _he_ have to die?

"You said you'd never leave me." She whispers to the stone in front of her, to the freshly turned soil beneath her feet, to what is now _his_ final resting place. "I miss you so much, Daddy."

The crowd has scattered, leaving her to stand alone in front of her father's grave, so she allows her tears to fall freely, doesn't even attempt to hold them back because she's heartbroken, destroyed. Her whole world shattered into a million pieces after the loss of the most important person in her life.

 _Why_? Why did life have to take him away from her?

He was a good man, the most loving and caring father one could dream of. He deserved so much more than to die in his office without anyone there to help him when a heart attack viciously took hold of his body.

" _Regina_?"

She recognizes the voice immediately, manages to find some strength in its warmth, its tenderness. The soft sound envelops her and tears her gaze away from the cold grey stone before her.

Regina meets Daniel's blue eyes when he stops and stands next to her, his hand reaching for her shoulder, and she snuggles in his arms immediately. He holds her close, tightens his grip when she lets herself go, crying her heart out, gripping the vest of his suit while her tears damp his blue shirt.

 _Daddy gave him that shirt_ , Regina remembers, overcome by a new wave of sobs, memories of better days overwhelming her.

"Let it all out, princess." He coos, rocking her gently. "It's okay. I'm here."

So she surrenders herself to his care, his protection, his affection, his comfort, and for once she allows herself to be a child and not a young girl who has to worry about good manners and constantly putting on a brave face. She forgets about her inhibitions, about rules, about standing up straight and carrying herself with pride. Daniel, being the only support she has, is keeping her upright while her world is falling apart.

Not only did she lose her father, she also lost her childhood, her mentor, her family, her hero. She lost her biggest rock, her guide in life, who defended and protected her against all all the bad in the world. What is she going to do without him, without _Daddy_? What is she going to become? She lost the light of her life and now she's nothing but a frightened little girl lost in a forest at night.

But Daniel is here.

Daniel is here, and he's not Daddy, but he loves her so much that his presence alone gives her the strength to fight the darkness and survive the endless threatening night until the sun rises again. She clutches to him with everything she has, unwilling to let him go, refusing to lose him too. She has no one else but Daniel and Mother and let's be honest, Mother hasn't really paid attention to her yet. Not that Regina doesn't understand. With her husband's sudden death, she has so much to deal with right now, and even though Mother loathes emotional outbursts, Regina had hoped that she would at least be attentive to her daughter's feelings.

"Regina, dear!"

The girl tenses and winces at her mother's voice, burying herself deeper in Daniel's embrace automatically, her cousin's hold clenching protectively around her.

"Hurry up! We have to go!"

The voice comes closer and Mother's annoyance is clear. It doesn't take long before Regina hears the recognizable click-clacking sound of her mother's heels on the cobblestones.

"Give her a minute, Cora." Daniel attempts calmly, not wanting to start a fight. "The funeral service just ended."

"And people are already on their way to our house. I'm their host, I have to be there to welcome them."

"You just buried your husband, Cora. I'm sure they'll understand if you're a few minutes late."

Regina hears her mother exhale forcefully, clearly irritated, she can even picture her face hardening as she must be fuming by now.

" _Certainly_ _not_! I've never been late in my life, I don't plan on starting today." There's a short deafening silence, and then a " _Regina_! Do not make me repeat myself. Move!"

The girl knows her mother well enough to realise that Cora won't give her a choice, so she begins to pull back from Daniel, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve and sniffing a couple of times. But Daniel doesn't let her go.

"Go." He tells Cora. "I'll drive Regina home when she's ready."

"That's out of the question!" The woman rages. "She has to be there with me to receive our guests."

Cora looks at Regina for the first time since she joined them, and she purses her lips, clearly displeased with what she sees. Her hand grips her chin harshly, nails digging into Regina's skin. She turns her daughter's face to the right and then to the left, examining her. She arches her brow and huffs, clearly unsatisfied. She clucks several times and shakes her head.

"You look like a mess, dear. I raised you better than that. Put yourself together."

She presses her thumb to Regina's cheek firmly to remove any remnants of tears, and Daniel steps back, ripping Regina away and shielding her from Cora's touch.

"She's a child, for God's sake!"

Regina's head snaps up to look at him, startled by this furious tone she never heard him use before, frowning at the indignation visible on his face.

"A person who has feelings. You can't just use her to show off with the sole purpose of glorifying yourself!." Daniel resumes. "She's allowed to mourn her father's death without being shamed for it!"

But Cora isn't one to be easily impressed. She straightens her back, holds her hand out as if to tell Daniel to send Regina her way.

"She's _my_ child, you little vermin!" Cora spits threateningly. "She does as I say, and nothing else. Now, you let her come with me, or I swear that I'll do everything in my power to make sure you won't ever see her again."

Daniel freezes, and Regina does as well. She stares at her mother in disbelief, eyes wide, mouth agape at what she just heard. Would Mother really keep her away from Daniel?

"Mother?" she attempts with a broken voice. "You- You wouldn't?"

Her eyes are begging, but Cora remains unfazed by Regina's pleas, glaring at her daughter as if she were nothing more than an insect. Regina's breath hitches.

How can Mother look at her so coldly? How can she threaten to exclude Daniel from her daughter's life, on such a day, when he's the only connection to her father she has left? How can she be so insensitive and heartless?

"Watch me, dear!" Cora replies dryly, lifting her chin. "Now, if you want to see him again, you come with me. And keep a brave face! I don't want people to think my daughter doesn't know how to behave in public."

Regina feels as if her mother just ripped her heart out of her chest and crushed it without blinking. For a second, she stays still, hit by so much cruelty, the lack of love her mother seems to feel towards her own child. But when reality strikes and she remembers what's at stake, she looks up at Daniel, whose eyes are lost and bewildered by what just happened, the threat that was voiced seconds ago.

"I'll see you at home." She promises.

He presses a kiss to her forehead, gives her a small smile and a caress on her cheek.

"You can count on that." He assures. "Go, princess. I'll be right behind you."

When Regina takes a step in her mother's direction, Cora grabs her wrist violently, and yanks her towards the car without one last look or word.

Regina glances over her shoulder one last time, only to find Daniel standing helplessly in front of her father's grave, looking at her. And as distance increases between them, she feels herself being ripped away from the comforting warmth and solace he brought her, while being dragged towards something that consists of nothing but coldness and darkness.

* * *

Any review?


	5. Who is Regina Mills - Her loneliness

A/N : New prompt for a new day. Today's prompt is the same as yesterday, but it fits a bit more : **Regina after her dad died and before she met Robin.**

It's... different. It explores a side of her we haven't directly seen yet, at least I don't think we have.

Hopefully you'll love it. Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a review! You know how happy that makes me ;-D

* * *

Daddy's gone.

Daniel's gone.

Will's gone.

She's alone now. It's her against the world, against her step father, his clients. But most of all, Regina stands alone against the very person who should have been protecting her.

Her _mother_.

Regina still can't grasp the reason why Mother does this to her. Why she can't seem to feel even an ounce of love towards her own daughter, her own _flesh and blood_.

What did she ever do to deserve this kind of treatment?

For as long as she can remember, Regina has always done her best to be a good girl, to fulfill each and every one of Mother's requests and to follow her orders. She stood up straight, kept her chin up and proud and politely welcomed their guests. She shook hands, smiled kindly to each and every one of the very wealthy strangers, but it didn't come natural to her, it was all just pretend.. Her grades are excellent, her manners perfect. What more does Mother want, what more does she need to finally be satisfied? To put an end to her daughter's suffering?

How can she just stand there and watch her _dear_ husband use his walking stick, his feet and fists to punish her daughter for daring to refuse to work at the casino - to refuse Nottingham's request- on an evening she was supposed to be spending at home? How can she listen to her daughter's screams, her pleas and her cries and do absolutely nothing to make it stop?

 _Buzz._

 _Buzz._

 _Buzz._

Regina snaps her eyes open, moving from her curled up position on her bed, emerging from her foggy state. She wipes her face with one hand, the other searching for her phone, finding it still buzzing on her bedside table.

 _Will_.

Her former teacher's name is blinking the screen, and it brings a small smile to her lips. Will always knew how to cheer her up. It's exactly what she needs right now. She grabs her phone, sniffles, takes a deep breath, exhales, and accepts the call.

"Hey, Will!" She greets with a cheerful voice bare of any remnants of her previous state of mind.

Exactly like Mother taught her. Pretending. At least that's of some use to avoid raising questions.

"Hello, Regina! How's my favorite student?"

His question tugs at her heart, the memories of their classes together, of better and _happier_ times hitting her hard.

"I'm good, Will. I do miss everyone, but I'm alright."

There's a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Now that Alice and I are married, I kinda have to be by her side during official meetings and parties. Ya know what I mean?"

Regina looks down, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her sheet.

"I do. It's just bad timing, I guess. First Daddy, then Daniel got fired and found a job on the other side of the world, and now you. But I know Alice needs you. She's your wife. I'll be okay." She lies with a perfectly neutral voice. Before he gets the chance to linger on the subject, she switches her tone into a happier one. "So what country are you in right now?"

"I'm not that far actually. We're in California. I wish I could visit, but we're only here for a couple of days and we're already on a tight schedule."

Regina is torn between relief and disappointment. Seeing Will would soothe her loneliness for a little while, but then she reminds herself that that would only be temporary, the feeling would be coming back stronger than before after he'd leave again. Anyway, she can't let him discover what's going on, and step in. Gold would probably destroy him in the blink of an eye. As much as she wishes for this hell to stop, Regina refuses to endanger anyone else's life.

"I understand. By the way, did you go back to your hometown?"

Will chuckles, and she pictures him smirking the way he often does.

"I had to, Alice insisted on _finally_ meeting my parents."

"How did it turn out?" Regina asks cautiously. She knows Will's relationship with his parents has been tense ever since he left his wealthy family to fly to America right after highschool. From what she can remember, he hadn't seen them since.

"Better than I anticipated. They love her, and the fact that she comes from a good family helps, ya know?"

Regina can only agree. Mother already tried to match her with several young men her age since Daddy passed. But Will's situation is different, and that's a really good thing! So she's sincere when she tells him, "That's great, Will! I'm happy for you. Rocinante and I miss you, but you and Alice are going to have an amazing life together, I'm sure of that!"

"Thank you, Regina. But I didn't call to talk about me. Tell me more about you! How's Rocinante? What about your new horseback riding teacher?"

Oh, _that…_

"Rocinante is fine, he's taken care of and I ride him regularly. As for my new teacher, he's…" Regina attempts. "Not as good as you."

"What do you mean?"

Regina rolls her eyes and looks up to the ceiling. "My mother hired him. Luckily he knows how to take care of horses, but when it come to giving lessons… he's not really a rider, if you know what I mean."

"I see," Will replies slowly, processing the information. "That's a shame, really. I'm sure you could teach him a thing or two!"

Regina let's out a genuine deep laugh. Will always knew how to make her smile, even during the worst moments. She hasn't laughed like this in… well, _forever_.

"But what about _you_?"

Regina's breath hitches as if someone just punched her in the stomach. She's dying to tell him the truth, to tell _anyone_ the truth, but there would be consequences. Consequences too severe for her to take any risk. Especially now that no one is here to protect her anymore. Also, despite the lack of proof, she's almost certain that Gold registers every single one of her calls and emails. She doesn't want to put herself in danger, even less the people she cares for. So she swallows down the bile rising in her throat, forgets her rumbling stomach as she was forbidden to have dinner, tries to forget her painful ribs caused by Gold's walking stick when she had dared to say no.

"I'm okay," she replies. It's not the complete truth, but it's not a total lie either. She is _surviving_. "Alone, though," she admits, because well, Gold kind of makes sure of that. "At school, my grades are good, but I don't have a lot of friends. Well, I haven't got any, actually."

"Why's that? A beautiful and kind girl like you. Are the students blind?"

Will's strong accent and feigned shocked tone coaxes a chuckle out of her, but it doesn't erase her loneliness. Instead, it only adds to the feeling.

"I'm not really in the same state of mind. I don't live in the same world, I don't share the same interests. I'm just… _different_ ," she exhales with resignation.

"Perhaps," Will admits. "You are _smarter_ , more mature probably." _More broken too_ , Regina thinks sadly, leaning against the wall. "Give them time, Regina," Will encourages. "I'm sure that someone will come along when you least expect it, and that person will see you for who you are, and be worthy of your friendship."

"I hope you're right," she sighs, grabbing the hem of her shirt and toying with it. "I really do."

"Damn sure I am!"

There's a silence then, followed by voices in the background, as if someone is talking to Will. Regina's suspicions are confirmed when he comes back to the phone.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I have to go."

"Of course! Thank you for calling, Will. I love talking with you."

"Anytime. You have my number, call or text whenever you want, alright?"

Regina smiles. "Alright. Goodnight, Will."

"Goodnight, Regina."

She looks away from her phone long after they hung up, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

She might be alone here, but somewhere in the world, there are people who still care for her.

And maybe, just _maybe_ , Will is right.

Maybe, one day, someone will come, and that person will be everything for her. The missing part of her life.

 _Just maybe_.

* * *

Any thought?


	6. Who is Regina Mills - The outing

A/N : Day 4 of OQPromptParty, new requested prompt : **OQ double date with Zelena/Alan.**

Back to present time, and back to our dear OQ, so the tone changes here.

From now on, since this one and the next chapters are just part of bigger chapters that will come later in the story, I changed the titles into temporary ones when that was necessary, so you won't be too confused or spoiled XD. Thanks Sarah for your help with this!

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

"I missed this place."

Regina sighs contently when she steps inside Granny's. Even if there aren't many, the place is filled with memories of wonderful moments spent with Robin. But after months of being absent and despite recent events, her fear of coming back to this place has faded now.

She's not afraid to cross paths with Mary-Margaret anymore. And even if security is high around her, Regina has chosen to keep living her life regardless of the situation. She's been confined between 4 walls for too long, it's time to free herself from her fears and from Gold and her mother's grip.

"I've never been here before," Zelena admits. "How did you discover it?"

"Thanks to me," Robin replies proudly, his hand resting on Regina's lower back, who smiles at him while he leads her to a table. "I invited her here not long after we met."

"You were already trying to win her heart," Alan jokes, drawing a chuckle from the others. "Buying her ice cream while you barely knew each other, that's a good idea!"

Regina takes a seat at the table, smirking at Alan. "He was mostly trying to make me discover something other than my deadly routine." She nudges Robin's shoulder playfully. "But he's always been, and still is, a gentleman."

"He better be!" Zelena retorts. "Any misstep and he'll have to deal with us."

The group bursts out laughing, Regina leaning against Robin while Zelena grabs Alan's hand. Robin instinctively wraps his arm around Regina's shoulder, his lips finding her temple. Not having to hide their relationship anymore has lifted a weight from both their shoulders, and their strong friendship with Alan and Zelena only makes things easier. That's why, when they decided to go back to Granny's, they also agreed to invite them, deciding it'd be good to spend some time outside of school with their friends.

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary," Regina chuckles. "I have nothing to complain about."

A shy blonde woman, not much older than them, steps closer, with a pen and a small notebook in her hand, instantly catching the group's attention as their laughter dies down.

"Hi! Did you have time to look at our menu?"

Zelena and Alan's brows shoot up, and they quickly grasp the laminated menu, eyes scanning it quickly while Regina and Robin wait expectantly.

"Go ahead," Zelena tells them. "We'll be quick."

"Okay." Regina smiles kindly at the waitress, who's patiently waiting for them to order. "I'll have a banana split and a hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon, please."

The girl quickly scribbles the order on her notebook.

" _... and cinnamon_." She whispers to herself, before looking up at Robin. "What can I get you?"

"Chocolate profiteroles and a regular hot cocoa."

She then turns towards the other couple, Zelena helping Alan to choose. The redhead looks up and sheepishly smiles.

"I made my choice!" Her finger skims over the page. "A… peach Melba, please. With a green tea."

"And for me." Alan finally lifts his head from the menu. "Same as Robin. Profiteroles, but with a cappuccino and a glass of water."

The waitress gathers the menus, walks away with a kind smile on her face and a "Comin' right up!".

"So…" Robin starts. "What do you guys want to do after this?"

Zelena taps her chin with her forefinger. "Mmh… can we go to the mall? I've been so focused on those damn SATs I haven't gone shopping in like _forever_!"

"I seem to remember you bought a new dress last month," Alan points out, smirking.

" _Online!"_ Zelena protests vigorously. "That's not the same, Alan!"

Robin laughs at the clearly over dramatized reaction. Zelena loves being theatrical, something that often relaxes the atmosphere by sending the group into fits of laughter. She's so different from Regina, yet the two are extremely close. He knows how much she needs friends around her, girls in particular. Zelena is perfect to fill that role in the brunette's life. She protects and defends her friend with such fierceness, and he can only imagine the girly secrets they keep between them.

"Buying clothes online isn't shopping!" Zelena continues. "There's absolutely _no_ comparison between the two. I'm sure Regina agrees with me!" She declares, hand outstretched towards the brunette.

Regina's face falls a little, nose scrunching in embarrassment, her voice shyer than usual when she replies hesitantly, "I- I can't really say. Last time I went shopping was when my father was still alive. Since then my mother always paid for shop owners to bring their clothes to me at home, and she would usually choose for me. Sometimes, she even went to the stores by herself to buy whatever she deemed appropriate for me."

The atmosphere tenses, Zelena blushing and biting her lip. "I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't know."

But the brunette attempts a reassuring smile, shrugging nonchalantly. "Don't worry, that's fine. That life is over now."

"Exactly!" Alan exclaims cheerfully. "That's why we're all going to do some shopping after we have devoured our ice creams!"

And when Robin looks at Regina, she's beaming, all traces of her past forgotten, her face radiating with nothing but happiness.


	7. Who is Regina Mills - The evening

A/N : For day 5 of OQPromptParty, here's some private OQ time : **The first time Regina and Robin go on a date in public during or after the trial of Gold and her mother.**

It also fits Prompt #133. **Date night**.

Listening to Ed Sheeran's Perfect at least 3 or 4 times in my car today, I couldn't help adding a little something last minute. It's a small thing, but I had to. Ooops!

Ready for some cuteness? Well, there you go guys! Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm ready."

Robin smiles, his gaze following the sound of her voice, until he catches sight of her alluring silhouette at the entrance of his bedroom.

And he freezes.

Regina stands in front of him in a deep blue dress with long lace sleeves and a V neck plunging down her chest, wide enough to leave part of her shoulders visible, a small black belt firmly tightened around her waist. The skirt falls down in waves and stops just above her knees, a pair of black high heels finishing of the look. The bracelet he brought her back from New York is on her wrist, and the necklace she got for her birthday adorns her chest. Her eyes are bare of any makeup, but the red lipstick she is wearing makes her even more attractive than she already is.

She's… _stunning_. In every way. An absolute wonder, a goddess to look at.

Robin takes a step forward, mouth agape, and all Regina does is smile cockily at him.

"Apparently there's no need to ask you if you like my dress," she muses, moving closer to him.

Robin shakes his head. "Your dress? Regina, you are…" He blinks his stupor away before letting out a soft laugh. " _Wow_. I mean… You look... _perfect_."

Regina chuckles softly, hand reaching for his cheek. "You don't look too bad yourself, you know?"

Well, he tried his best, and the advice he got from Daniel had been very welcome. He took him to different stores, helped him choose a nice pair of straight black jeans with a blue shirt that brings out the color in his eyes, and despite Robin's protest because it's too hot outside for one, a vest to complete his outfit.

" _What if, when you leave the restaurant, Regina feels cold and you don't have a jacket to warm her up?_ " Daniel asked as he'd stared at him with a determined look in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Robin had given in, almost instantly, and accepted the vest with a slight roll of his eyes and a grin.

Indeed, the complete suit fits him perfectly, gives him an elegant look he's not really used to, but if it means he gets to have Regina looking at him with shining stars in her eyes, the same way she is looking at him right now, then Daniel was most definitely right in choosing this style.

"Permission to kiss you, Milady?" He asks on a whisper.

She bites the side of her lower lip, and tilts her head to the side, her long wavy hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Permission granted, Mr. Locksley."

Their lips lock in a tender and sweet kiss, his hands wrapping around her waist to pull her closer while she tugs at his nape, her fingers getting lost in his hair.

"Where are you taking me?" She murmurs when she pulls back from the kiss.

"Are you up for Chinese food?"

Regina beams at him. "I _love_ Chinese food!"

Robin gives her a peck on the cheek. "Perfect then. Alan and Tuck told me it's fabulous."

"Come on, then! Let's go!" She tugs at his hand, heading for the door, dragging him outside the room, and Robin follows suit with a laugh.

xxx

"The guys were right, the food is excellent," Regina comments, wiping the corner of her mouth with her napkin after placing her fork on the side of her plate.

She's radiant. Her big and beautiful smile hasn't left her the entire evening, and Robin's glad, he planned this night out for that exact purpose.

The trial is taking a toll on her, slowly tainting the excitement of summer holidays, their plans with their friends. Security is more important than ever around Regina, so he insisted that this night was necessary.

His hand reaches out for hers, and he laces his fingers with hers.

"I'm having a wonderful evening with you, Milady."

She blushes, looks at him from underneath her lashes.

"I am too. I'm happy it's only the two of us."

"I agree," Robin's gaze lands on their linked fingers, his thumb brushing the back of her hand. "We have to do this more often."

Her eyes light up before turning glossy when the reason why this is only their first official date after months of a perfect relationship hits her hard.

"I'm not sure they will allow us to have more moments like this, not when the trial is still ongoing."

"Hey!" Robin calls her when she looks down at her plate and frowns, her lips trembling. He squeezes her hand to make her look up so that her eyes can meet his comforting gaze. "Maybe they will, Regina." He gives her a small smile, trying to trigger her own. "As long as we're together, everything will be fine."

It works.

Red creeps to her cheeks again, and her fingers' grip tightens over his. "Thank you, Robin."

"Don't thank me quite yet."

He breaks the physical contact, searching the inside pocket of his vest, drawing Regina's attention. She bends over the table, all trace of concern being replaced by curiosity instead.

"What are you doing?"

Her frown is adorable as her eyes follow his hand pulling out a long box from his pocket.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Robin…" She breathes, amazed and indeed, _surprised_. "What is this?"

"Open it." He shrugs, handing her his gift. The name of a famous jeweler is carved on it, partially giving away its content.

She places the box in front of her, and takes a moment, glancing between it and him, trying very hard to hide her excitement. But finally, she opens it carefully, and as the gift is revealed to her, her face illuminates. She lifts her glowing eyes to meet his blue ones.

"You didn't have to," she whispers, voice thick with emotion.

"I know, but I wanted to," he replies.

"You're too good to me. It's really beautiful, Robin. I love it!" Her grin is wide and genuine, her brown orbs sparkling with happiness as she pulls the long and delicate silver necklace with a feather pendant out of its box. A sweet little gesture that cost him some money, but his girlfriend's ecstatic and delighted face is his best reward. "Can you help me?" She asks as she hands him the necklace cheerfully.

Robin arches an eyebrow. "You're already wearing a necklace."

"But it's not _yours_!" She insists, and how can he resist her when she looks at him with _those_ eyes?

He gets up and moves to stand behind her, unclasping the other necklace before fastening _his_ around her neck. When he faces her, she tugs at his shirt slightly, urging him to lean down until they are at eye-level. She locks gaze with him, pauses for a second, and then brings her hand behind his neck tenderly. She presses her lips to his, kissing him gently, while her thumb is rubbing his chin. She pulls back with sparkles in her eyes.

"Thank you, Robin. For the necklace, the evening." She glances around the restaurant before coming back at him, looking deep into his eyes. "For _everything_."


	8. Who is Regina Mills - The need

A/N : So... It's still friday for some of you but for me it's saturday morning so here's my prompt for Day 6 of OQPromptParty : **OQ's first time**.

At first, I started writing their _real_ first time, but then I realized that's something special and I wanted to keep it a secret a bit longer. So this is, let's say their first attempt? So it's still, somehow, their first time. And from the little I've seen on twitter when I woke up, many people need something like this right now.

I hope it'll brighten your day ;-)

* * *

Regina closes the door behind her and invites Robin to sit on her bed, smiling softly.

The evening has been pure bliss.

Their relationship is flourishing with every passing day, their feelings growing, their trust in each other stronger than ever. Robin still finds it hard to believe where they both come from, how much they had to endure, Regina the most. And now to finally be here today, together, _happy_. Weeks, months of questions, of pain, of being kept apart by her demons, until the day the truth had finally come out and their lives had changed radically. Especially hers. And despite the ghosts of her past still casting shadows on their present, Regina remains the most beautiful, incredible, and kind person he has ever known. She's everything Robin has ever wanted, exactly who he needed. They are the perfect match, and God, he really is the luckiest guy alive.

"Robin?"

Robin blinks, her wonderful smile appearing in front of him when she cups his cheek and guides his gaze to her.

"Where did you go?" She chuckles, shaking her head slightly.

"I was thinking about our first meeting." Regina lets out a small _oh!_ , looking down but smiling. "So much has happened since. I never imagined…" Robin brings a hand to her chin, his lips finding her forehead. "I'll never stop thanking the higher power that has led me to you." He looks her in the eyes, brushes her hair away from her forehead, and smiles when she leans into his palms. "You are so important to me, Regina. I don't know what I'd do if I'd lose you."

Her hand lightly squeezes his cheek, her smile comforting and reassuring, her voice soft and calm. "You won't," she assures. "We're making sure that nothing will happen to any of us."

She then presses her lips to his, her hand more insistent and urging him closer, something Robin willingly does. He scoots closer, palms roaming over her back, one moving to the nape of her neck, toying with her hair absentmindedly, the other one settling on her lower back, keeping her against him. He moans softly when they part, but their mouths find each other again almost immediately, the kiss hungrier this time, their breaths becoming erratic, their chests raising quickly.

Regina's hand disappears under his shirt, sending shivers down his spine the second her skin touches his, and Robin squirms, presses himself closer to her when she scoots to the back of the bed, dragging him with her.

His lips move to her jaw, peppering kisses along her neck, tongue swirling against her pulse, and Regina's body arches, her chest pressing against his. She falls on her back again, head to the side while he keeps up his ministrations, lying half on top of her, half his weight on his elbow. His leg moves atop hers, pressing himself against her side, one hand finding her abdomen and moving in circles, slowly caressing her.

" _Robin…_ " She sighs contently.

Her voice, her tone, her reaction to his caresses send a jolt of pride and desire through his entire being as he continues to press soft kisses on her skin. His hands skim her body, leading a life of their own, his mind overwhelmed with a level of pleasure he has rarely encountered before. His hand moves lower, thumb brushing her hip and Regina shakes a little in his hold.

His lips capture hers again, his caresses becoming bolder, fingers now cupping the back of her thigh and massaging her skin, and Regina's knee bends instinctively to answer his touch. His free hand slides to her neck when he moves on top of her, pressing her thigh to his, her body closer to his. He's moaning at the pleasure invading him, the lust and need taking possession of his whole being, his hips grinding against hers and…

"Robin… Robin, _stop_. Please."

It takes a moment for her low voice to reach his ears, for her words to sink in, but when they do, when Robin opens his eyes and sees the panic on Regina's face, he moves away immediately, rolling on his side and letting her sit up and scoot away. Her breath is short and he notices she's trying to cover herself with trembling hands.

"What-" His throat is dry, so he swallows as he pushes himself up, but Robin doesn't move closer to her. "What did I do?"

Regina takes a moment, still shaking, eyes shut tight as if she's trying to compose herself. Robin is lost for a moment, wondering what he did wrong, maybe he didn't read her properly, maybe she didn't want… When she opens her eyes and looks at him, or more specifically towards the lower part of his body, Robin looks down, and understands without her having to say a word. His erection is more than obvious, and only now remembers the position they were in, with him placed between her thighs, pressing his center to hers.

What the hell was he thinking? It's too soon, he should have known better than to trigger her worst memories. He _knows_ better. What an idiot! His desire made him lose control, and now she's afraid of him, trembling from head to toe, and all because of him.

"I'm sorry.," he apologizes,as he gets up and puts some distance between them. She probably doesn't want to be anywhere near him now anyway. He just ruined their perfect relationship by acting like a horny teenager. "I- I'm going to leave you be. I shouldn't have- I'm sorry, Regina."

His hand is on the door, about to turn the knob when he's interrupted by her shy but firm "Wait!"

Robin doesn't turn around right away, she's probably going to tell him that everything is over between them, and although he totally deserves this, he doesn't have the strength to look her in the eyes when she destroys his world.

"Robin," she pleads. "Look at me."

Well, he messed up.

But no matter how hard it is for him, he owes her at least the decency to face her when she speaks to him, if that's what she wants. So he moves his apologetic eyes up to look at her, immediately hit by her beauty. Her face is flushed, her lips are swollen and her hair is slightly messier than before, but she stays the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

God, facing her only makes things more difficult. But still, he'll accept her words without flinching.

"I'm sorry."

 _What_?

"What?" He asks, not sure why _she's_ apologizing..

"I knew I wasn't ready yet. I should have stopped you sooner, but-"

He has to say something, this isn't her fault, he pushed her, he-

"No," he cuts her off, taking one step closer, then stopping, unsure of how to react. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have taken things so far, it was _I_ who couldn't control myself."

Regina looks down at her fidgeting hands on her lap. For a moment, she stays silent, breathing in, then exhaling deeply. When she looks up at him, she attempts a small smile. "I couldn't either."

When she notices the frown on his face, she pats the spot next to her on the bed, and when Robin hesitates, she nods, assuring him that it's fine, she's not afraid of him. So he settles down next to her, keeping some distance between them, not wanting to scare her again.

"I want to, Robin."

He stares at her in confusion. What is she saying?

"I want to make love to you." Her next words are a shy murmur slipping past her lips. "I've wanted this for a while. You're quite irresistible, you know?" She adds with a small smile that triggers his own. Her voice turns more serious then. "I know you're not _them._ You respect me, and I know you'll never hurt me." Her fingers close over his, startling him, but he reacts to her touch by lacing them together. "But… I guess I need more time. Would you mind giving me more time to forget?" She asks, a bit embarrassed.

 _Why is she feeling this way when he is the one who should be apologizing?_

"Of course, Regina!" He assures. "All the time you need. You shouldn't even have to ask me, if I only had remembered-"

"Don't blame yourself for this, please!" She insists. "You didn't do anything wrong. You stopped when I asked you to." Her free hand comes up to caress his cheek tenderly, and Robin can't help but lean into her palm, welcoming the warmth of her soft skin against his. "That never happened before."

Robin's eyes light up in realization, and when he looks deep into hers, he sees that the fear that was present in them before, has now been replaced with gratitude. He read her all wrong. She's not mad at him. She's… grateful. For his presence, his respect, his care. He hopes for his love too.

As he finds himself unable to look away, Robin feels his heart swell with the most vibrant, the strongest love he has ever felt for anyone. He feels that same love taking over his whole self. How lucky is he to be able to love such a wonderful person?

"I'll never force you to do anything you're not ready for," he promises, while giving her fingers a squeeze.

Regina smiles, a genuine and big one this time, her eyes shining once again. She leans forward, her forehead resting against his, "Please, don't leave me, Robin." she murmurs against his lips.

"Never."


	9. Who is Regina Mills - The trip

A/N : 7th and last prompt of OQPromptParty : Robin takes Regina to NYC.

No long message tonight, I struggled until I came back home to post you this, but I can't keep my eyes open anymore. Thanks for the support and reviews. Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

"I am so excited!" Regina tells him, trying to keep her voice down. She holds on to Robin's arm, following him and the rest of the crowd through the hall.

"You won't be disappointed." Robin whispers in her ear. He stops in front of the elevator, and turns to her so she can face him, he secures his hands on her back and brings her closer to him. "This is going to be the most beautiful view of New York you will ever see."

"So you've been saying for the last two weeks!" She retorts, arching an eyebrow. "I'm _dying_ to see it! Don't play with me, Robin."

He chuckles, presses her against his chest. "Only a few minutes left." He gently bumps her nose with his. "Be patient."

She smiles lovingly, watching him from underneath her lashes, biting the side of her lower lip and tilting her head to the side. Her hair sweeps over her shoulder, baring her skin to him, Robin's eyes drawn there immediately. It's only natural that his lips find her neck, closing over her pulse, peppering kisses all the way up to her ear, nibbling on her earlobe, making Regina squirm and laugh quietly. She wraps her arms around his neck, presses herself closer to him, and-

 _Ding!_

They jump, heads turning towards the elevator, Regina pulling back from him and grabbing his hand, dragging him inside. She's holds her breath, fighting her smile as well as her her excitement, and Robin couldn't be happier. Taking her to visit New York for a few days had been a great decision.

People start exiting the elevator, and right after they have done the same, Robin tugs a little at Regina's hand, keeping her behind, a frown forming on her forehead.

"Robin?"

"Huh huh." He shakes his head. "Come here." He invites her to join him with a tilt of his head. She does, still confused, and he covers her eyes with his hands, his mouth just next to her ear. "Trust me." He whispers.

She relaxes slightly then, but her fingers close around his wrists, a small chuckle slipping from her lips. She's amused, but not entirely comfortable with being blindfolded in the middle of a large crowd. Robin knew she wouldn't, but he wants it to be a total surprise for Regina , and not one to be gradually revealed to her with every step she takes on the observation deck.

Making sure that she doesn't trip over anything, they slowly make their way over to the large glass barriers that allow visitors to have a sweeping and unobstructed view of the town. The strong wind startles Regina, whose hands close tightly over his wrists for a second, until he reassures her with a "We're almost there." whispered in her ear. "Are you ready?"

She nods, appearing perfectly calm to anyone who doesn't know her, but he can tell she's still bursting with impatience. Robin moves to the side before he removes his hands. He wants to see her face when she discovers the view.. Regina's eyes remain closed as she takes a moment to breathe in deeply, and then when she finally opens them…

Her face lights up, eyes widening, lips parting, amazement written all over her beautiful features when she takes in the sight in front of her. The view overlooking Central Park is breathtaking. In this city known for its vast amount of buildings and skyscrapers and excessive car traffic, there's a large area of green intertwined with blue, trees mixed with small ponds, and it appears to be the true heart of the city, a peaceful place planted in the middle of overcrowded streets.

"I have no words." Regina breathes, still staring ahead, unable to look away.

"I told you it would be worth it." Robin replies, moving behind her to wrap himself around her , resting his head on her shoulder. She leans against him, and sighs contently.

"Definitely."

"Do you want to take a picture in front of it?"

Regina cranes her neck to look at him with a large smile. "Yes! Come and stand next to me!" she urges, pulling out her phone and holding it in front of them.

Despite Zelena's many attempts at showing them how to do it, taking selfies isn't their forte, so they struggle, but they succeed in taking some good pictures, but when someone offers to take one for them, they accept gladly, only to discover that this kind stranger has managed to catch the beauty of the landscape and them snuggling in the corner just perfectly.

"Now, go over there, and you'll understand why I wanted to come here first." Robin urges Regina to cross the observatory deck, fending the crowd, until she catches sight of what he was talking about.

"Is this-"

"Yes." He confirms. "From this building, you can see both Central Park and Manhattan's midtown with downtown skyscrapers. On top of everything, you have a view of New York, _with_ the Empire State Building right in the middle. The One World Trade Center is there too, in the back." He points his finger in direction of another building behind the Empire State Building." Robin takes his phone out, tilts his chin towards the glass barriers. "Go stand over there." He tells Regina. "I want to take a picture of you here."

When they reach the bottom of the Rockefeller Center a good hour later, Regina's incredible smile still hasn't left her lips.


End file.
